


holy roller

by makinlovetomyvibes



Category: Penryn & the End of Days - Susan Ee
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinlovetomyvibes/pseuds/makinlovetomyvibes
Summary: Smut. Tiny bit of fluff. Set directly after End of Days, pre-epilogue. Penryn and Raffe find themselves alone and take advantage of it





	holy roller

**Author's Note:**

> dudes I haven't written anything in a year and a half but this song has been stuck in my head and I can't stop thinking about writing a fic around it. so basically here's two sex scenes <3
> 
> song for those interested - holy roller by cyn

_I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_ _  
But I came to your apartment in a car with a dent_

-

"Raffe," I whispered to myself when I finally found the room he was staying in. The sight of him made my heart ache; he was laying on his stomach in the too-small hospital bed, his wings bandaged after his surgery. He was in a drug induced sleep and nobody was supposed to bother him until he woke up in the coming days, so his fancy angel healing could work. 

And that's why I snuck around the entire hospital to find him. 

I pulled a chair from the corner next to the bed and sat down. Was it strange to watch him while he slept? Yes. But after all this is what I did the first time he got his wings chopped off. This time when I look at him there's no fear. 

It's the middle of the night and I don't remember the last time I've slept, but I couldn't sleep because I was worried about the surgery. I'm worried about a lot of things that'll happen in the near future, with rebuilding the world and angels leaving Earth, but not knowing how Raffe was doing after surgery was at the forefront of my mind. 

I pull my knees up to my chest and eventually fall asleep knowing Raffe is okay.

* * *

_So I'm begging you to save me 'cause my heroes are dead  
And I’m asking you for water with a pill for my head_

_-_

"I'm fine... you... don't have to do that,"

"Yes I do," I said as I continued rubbing salve around Raffe's wings. 

He sighed and leaned into my touch.

We were alone for the first time since we were on the run. The Watchers gone to scavenge the area and Mom and Paige gone on a walk; we were alone in the giant beach house we set up in while Raffe's wings healed completely. 

I sat behind him on his bed (not _ours_, my mom would kill us both) running my hands on back, his muscles shifting under my touch. Being this close, touching him like this, was distracting to say the least. 

The relationship was obviously a very new and very weird one, where we would gladly sacrifice ourselves for each other but wouldn't acknowledge it physically. We hadn't had the time, the_ opportunity_ to. But there's an opportunity right now.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when he pulled my leg that was next to his closer, his hand lingering near my foot. 

I leaned in, my chest almost touching his back, "So do all angels have foot fetishes or just you?" I murmured hot near his ear.

He grinned, "I was just admiring your sister's artistry skills," referring to the paint Paige insisted putting on my toes. His hand began ascending my leg, despite the innocent response. 

I hummed into his neck, my lips placing a soft kiss there, testing the waters. His hand paused right above my knee and I felt him hold his breath. Not knowing if it was the right move, I continued my assault of his neck, placing open mouthed kisses under his jaw, licking, sucking, hoping to leave a mark. 

Raffe moaned, throwing his head back to give me more access. The sound had me pressing myself into him trying to find friction and trying to get him to make that noise again. 

_-_

_I've been feeling higher powers when you lay with me_  
_Like a holy spirit all confused about who it's supposed to be_

-

"Penryn," he breathed when he eventually tugged me in front of him and into his lap. His hands were placed low on my hips, _almost_ where I wanted them to be but not quite. He looked at me with an intensity that almost made me uncomfortable, his pupils blown. He was still hesitate to touch me, trying to gauge if I was ready for him to.

"You can touch me," I said bracing my hands on his shoulders, "in fact, I want you to."

That was all he needed to hear to finally let go. 

He kissed me hard, his tongue parting my lips. Kissing him always lit a spark between us, but this awoken something else. And his hands.

His hands finally slid down to my ass and ground me into his hips. We moaned together at the contact. I continued to slide my core up and down his hard length as he moved his lips to my neck. When his kisses descended below my collar bone he pulled the collar of my shirt down to expose the top of my breast. And he squeezed. Unlike when he groped me when we weren't supposed to like each other, this time he took his time.

It felt like he was worshipping me, his hands and mouth gentle. Eventually my entire chest was exposed and his lips were around my nipple and it took everything I had to keep grinding into him to relieve the pressure that kept building up because if I didn't I might combust.

I did everything I could to keep it together and not lose it right there, tangling his hair in my hands, pulling it until he didn't have the upper hand anymore. I touched his wings, tracing the natural curves until he was lifting his hips to meet mine and his lips and mouth weren't taking their time anymore.

"You're gonna be the death of me," he said hot against my ear, gripping my hips hard and guiding me to move faster. 

_-_

_I can’t repent for something I meant  
Besides, you know I love the punishment_

_-_

Our moans combined as we got closer. I had sweat on the back of my neck and I couldn't remember how to breathe evenly. Every cell in my body was poised to explode. I could tell Raffe was getting close, incoherent moans of my name passing through his lips. 

"Raffe, I need..." I moved his hand into my pants, needing him to touch me skin on skin. As soon as he touched the most sensitive part of me and dipped into my wetness, I felt myself start to fall apart.

"Raffe, I'm about to-" I touched his wings in an effort to take him with me. He swallowed my moans with his lips, still working me to climax. As soon as my legs started to shake, so did his wings. He cursed and deepened the kiss as we rode out our orgasms, slowing our hips down until we were still. 

We leaned against each other for a while, while we caught our breath. I felt my eyes water from the release. 

"I probably got a little carried away," Raffe finally said.

"I pushed you to keep going, I would have killed you if you had stopped at any point."

He pulled his hand from my panties and finally leaned away from me. "In that case, it wouldn't bother you if I wanted a taste?" 

I gave him a questioning look, not understanding what he meant, until...

_Oh._

He stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked, a finger that had been inside me. I almost moaned at the sight and felt a new heat pooling in my core... 

"PENRYN!" We both jumped as my mother's yell echoed from downstairs. 

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back as I scrambled off of his bed. I pulled my shirt back up and straightened my clothes. Before I darted from his room I looked back at him with an apologetic smile. He looked devastating, his hair mussed and his skin flushed; I almost forgot why I was leaving his room when my mom called my name again. He smirked and waved me away, "go." I left him with a promise that I'd be back later.

* * *

_Goddamn, such an angel waking up in my bed  
Better listen to me, I’ve got my hands on your neck_

_-_

After the dam finally broke that afternoon, it wouldn't stop flooding. We couldn't get enough of each other. I started sneaking into his room in the middle of the night and leaving before my mom woke up, just so we could explore each other. 

So I'm not surprised when I wake up topless in Raffe's bed. I _am_ surprised to find Raffe hovering over me looking like he's contemplating something. 

"What are you doing," I whisper. 

"I heard it's your birthday. We need to do something." 

I sigh because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it and had honestly forgotten about my own birthday with everything else going on. I look around realizing it's still dark outside, "What time is it?"

"Early."

"Why-"

"Because we're going to go do something, if you want. It's a secret," he whispered. 

"What are you planning?" 

Instead of a response he planted a kiss to the underside of my jaw with a certain intention, "I think I'm ready." 

"Really? What about helions and the pit lords?" I ask.

"I think I'll be fine, since these wings came from the Pit."

I took it in. It was my birthday and Raffe had woken me up in the early hours of the morning to finally properly make love to me. He would always brush it off when I suggested it, worried because that's why the Watchers' Daughters of Man were taken. 

"You have a car here, yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah? Aren't we just going to do it here?"

He leaned into my ear, "I want to be the only who hears you scream my name when you come," his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I nodded and we got dressed.

Sneaking out of this large house was a lot easier than it used to be the tiny condo my family used to live in. When we got into the car, Raffe gave me a long kiss, because he couldn't help himself. We drove because he's not supposed to fly longer distances on his newly healed wings. So I drove, and let Raffe tell me which way to go. I also let him get away with lingering fingers that really distracted me from driving, (it's not like there were any cars on the highway anyway.)

The route Raffe took me brought me to a cliff overlooking the ocean. 

Raffe opened his door and I started to follow with my hand in the handle, "wait," he stopped me. He got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening my door like a perfect gentleman, which is ironic because he brought me here to do really ungentlemanly things to me. 

"Where'd you learn that from?" I teased as I got out of the car. 

He smirked at me and pulled me into an embrace. Above us, I could see stars that you would never be able to see in the World Before. The sound of the ocean hitting the cliff the only noise besides the sounds of our breath. We were utterly alone out here.

_-_

_So I take a sip of something, you say, "Let’s meet"  
God?_

_-_

He worshipped my body with his fingers and his tongue and his words, whispering sweet words in my ears until we were both naked and protection had already been put on and I had a leg around his hips and my back against the car. Already breathing heavily I was eager, I _needed_ him inside of me.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "We can stop at any time. Let me know if I'm hurting you-"

I kissed him sweetly, "Raphael, if you don't fuck me right now I'll-" I was cut off by my own moan as he entered me. 

When he was all the way inside of me, the closest we could ever physically be, he paused and looked at me, "I'm not going to last, you feel too good."

"Then don't last," I nipped his ear lobe, "we'll just do it again." 

He groaned and started moving, producing a curse from my lips. In and out. Harder, faster. We were loud. And we just got louder the more we went. He pulled my other leg around him and reached between us to play with my clit. As I dug my heels into his back and pulled at his hair, he brought me over the edge and let himself finally let go. 

-

_I'm feeling like a holy roller like I joined a cult_  
_I'm feeling like a holy roller, and it's all your fault_

_-_

When we both came down from our highs, we held each other there for a bit, still joined, happy, emotional tears in my eyes. Raffe peppered my neck with slow kisses, "I love you." 

It wasn't the first time he'd said it, wasn't even the first time he said it out loud, but the tears fell down my face and onto his back.

"That bad?" He pulled back to look at me.

"That good, actually," I kissed him. 

He let go of me long enough to grab a blanket we brought from the car and put it on the ground and pulled me down with him. 

Laying naked on a blanket on the ground in the middle of the night, we curled into each other and talked. We talked about everything from the sex to Raffe assuring me that my birthday would not be ignored and when we got back to the house, celebrations would start, and how the Watchers were planning on getting me intoxicated later that night. 

We enjoyed the time we had before the sun rose and enjoyed each other's bodies some more before we had to clean up and get dressed and sneak back into our respective rooms like nothing happened. 

But _oh_ did something happen. 


End file.
